The FT Gang
by Fairy Tail's Finest
Summary: Magnolia's home to Fiore's most elite gang, The FT Gang. This gang consists of notorious women slayers left and right. However new conflicts arise as Lucy Heartfilia, the gang's leader, must enroll her nakama into a local academy filled with the scum she hates most: men. But what happens if the mass majority of the school's boys fall in love with her? Will they see past her facade?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_ _My first story for my second account. More details in my Bio if you want to be informed. I apologize now for any errors throughout the story. Thanks, guys._

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, not I. This disclaimer will stand for the rest of the story.

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

"No, the Ruger LCR-22 will be just fine, Levy. Your assistance is appreciated." I smirked.

"Yes. Thank you for your instructions, Master." The petite troublemaker said curtly.

Levy & I were at the Shooting Range, blowing off steam. We had just finished killing a group of infamous bandits for a couple hundred jewels and decided to hit our favorite spot before heading to headquarters. I heard footsteps approaching. I sighed and lit a cigarette.

"Care for a smoke, Lev?" I asked her. I witnessed as her face scrunched up, disgust and worry coming over her. I rolled my eyes.

"Hn. I 'ought to beat Loke's ass for ever letting you light one of those death mechanisms," She spat. "That good for nothing runt better show himself while I'm around sooner or later,"

"You called?" The footsteps I had sensed earlier had arrived, and what a surprise, Loke, no, I mean Leo - showed up. He slung his arm around my shoulder. Levy glared at him.

"Get lost, Loke," Levy hissed, her voice venemous.

"Now I don't think that you essentially have the right of sending me away like that after you had the guts to talk so much shit about me 'fore I arrived," Leo grinned, joking of course.

Now I know what your all thinking, you guys must think I'm a horrible leader for letting somebody talk to one of my nakama like that, but this is _Leo_ we're talking about.

It wasn't long before Levy shot Leo upright with one of her famous upper-cuts to the jaw. I gave a hearty laugh as Levy began shouting at a now nose-bleeding Leo. I smiled.

Levy finished her rant and before she could begin another Leo dashed to my side, and I tilted my head. He gave me a quick peck and vanished into thin air.

"I swear, Master, I don't know how you could have fallen in love wish a thug like him," Levy said, her voice angry, her breaths uneven. I walked towards her and it was now my turn to put my arm around her. It was crazy how convenient it was that she was the size of a shrimp.

"Lighten up, Lev. Leo was my childhood friend, and now all-time lover. You 'oughtta accept 'im one of these days, ya know?" I snickered. Levy looked at me with big, teary eyes.

She could be such a baby sometimes.

"Ne, it's just that I hate how he's such a bad influence on you sometimes Master!"

I snorted, "Open your eyes, Lev. We're _Fairy Tail_ for pete's sake. Being bad is a mere understatement. People shiver at the mention of our name. We're the biggest, nastiest, most vile gang out there. But do you know whats the best thing about us, Lev?"

"What?" She asked timidly.

"We're a gang made up of just girls, that's what. And it'll always stay that way. For decades it has. And Leo being my boyfriend won't make me any badder, 'cus I'm already a bad bitch, know what I'm saying?" I grinned.

"Huh, yeah," Levy snorted, soundling like a dork. I took out my iPhone 6S and clicked on my Contacts. I handed my phone to Levy.

"Call Erza for me, m'kay, tell her to drop by and pick us up in the chopper. Tell her to come with Baby Girl. I'mma hit the restroom real fast." I began to walk towards the bathroom.

"What's she under?" Levy called out.

"Red-Headed Devil!" I yelled. I heard her laugh. It was faint, but present nonetheless. I cracked a smile. "Babe, you can come out now," I called. I tapped my foot impatiently.

I smiled as I saw Leo walking my way. I was blinded then for a quick second as I stared right into his perfect shining white Colgate smile. My heart fluttered. _I really am lucky to be with him,_ I thought to myself. _But he's such a slow walker,_ I said to myself quickly afterwards.

"Ya know, walking slow doesn't make you hot, Leo," I said, puffing a cloud of smoke in his face when he leaned in to kiss me. "And you can't kiss me in public, remember?" Leo pouted at my words. "Oh grow up you big baby," I said, rolling my eyes, facing my back to him.

I felt warm, muscular arms snake around my waist. He began to breath seductively on my neck.

"Your scent drives me crazy, Lucy," He slurred.

His breath smelled like alcohol. Immediately, I turned and swung my arm. I hissed. Leo had caught my arm in his hand. Leo was the only human being on Earth with physical physique that was equal to mine. That was one of endless reasons why I fell in love with him.

 _But he quit drinking, didn't he?_ _He was acting strange earlier with Levy. But Leo would never do this to me. Not again. Let would never betray me like this. Never ever._

"Leo, let go. Your hurting me," I grit my teeth. And yes, I could resort to defending myself by battling him, but I couldn't bring myself to hurt Leo. I could never touch the one who helped me most. I stared into his now cold, icey eyes. His hazel orbs held no emotion or remorse. "Your scaring me, babe. Please don't tell me you've been drinking again, Leo. You promised me,"

He cut me off. "I promised you what, Lucy?"

"Y-You promised you wouldn't hurt me again," I whimpered. I saw as blood dripped down my wrist. I heard the sound of bone cracking. If things kept going, he'd break my wrist.

"Yeah well I would be keeping my promise if you weren't going around the damn town every flimsy second with that pink-haired freak. What was his name again?" Leo said sadistaclly.

I kept silent.

"Answer me, Lucy!" He shouted. _Crack!_ That was the final straw. I let out an agonizing scream of pain as my bone dislocated, and dove for my hand gun in the pocket of my high-waised shorts when suddenly Leo was on the concrete floor. A flash of blue was all I saw. Levy!

"Loke, you dirty bastard! How could you touch Master like that, I'll end your life right here you worthless drunk! Son of a bitch," She screamed. Her fists moved like bullets themselves; a mere five seconds passed before Leo's face was black and blue. I couldn't handle it.

My whole world was falling apart. _Why, Leo?_ I thought silently to myself.

My heart felt like it was about to expolde. My legs wobbled. _I thought you loved me, Leo. I thought we would be together forever,_ I heard footsteps approaching. I then saw a group of people running towards me. I couldn't make out their faces. My eyes were hazed. I felt sick.

The last thing I heard was the splatter of blood. _Pitter, patter._ I couldn't take it. I collapsed.

* * *

 _A/N: OK, so I know that this chapter must be extremely confusing, so let me break it down for you all: At the beginning of the chapter Lucy & Levy had just finished a mission and before heading back to the gang at headquarters, stops at a Shooting Range. There Loke, or Leo arrived and had a little confrontation with Levy. He then disappeared and Lucy and Levy were about ready to ditch the sorry joint before Lucy needed to 'use the restroom'. She hides out and expects a few sweet words from her beloved boyfriend before sneaking back to Levy. However things don't turn out as so, and shit hits the fan. At the end, Lucy faints. Next chapter'll be up in the next 48 hours. All questions will be answered then! M'kay, thanks, bye guys! Make sure you guys tune in for Chapter 2: Losing Love!_


	2. Chapter 2: Losing Love

_A/N:_ _I'm so sorry for the late update & the lie of that 48 hours BS! But hey, at least I hooked y'all up with that 4k+ words in this chapter though, so high-five to me! Anyway, thanks to everybody who viewed this story and to be honest I'm really surprised at how many people stay awake at 3AM in the morning just to read FanFiction. Talk about major dedication. But hey, I'm up right now writing FanFiction so that doesn't make me any better. Go team #FanFiction! #AllTimeLovers #DorkyReaders #TheLifeWeLive_

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V.**

In the bustling city of Crocus, located in Fiore was a forest. Hidden in the protection of these huge, magical trees were two towers shielding the mansion in between them. This was home to FT's gangsters, which was evidently also their headquarters and living space.

Inside the mansion were thirteen women: Mirajane Strauss, the Mother of the Gang. Mira is known to citizens as the Satanic Demon; considering that whenever one harms one of her own she goes out of her way to torture the culprit. There was also Erza Scarlet, the Lethal Swordmaster who also goes by Titania, Lisanna Strauss, Mira's younger sister, which was the Cheerleader of the Gang. Lisanna was often the enthusiastic goody-two shoes that cheered on the ladies during missions. Bisca Connell, opposite from Erza was the Crafted Gunswoman. She was deadly when handling firearms, fairy equal to Titania when it came to battling with weapons.

Evergreen was another member of FT. She was known for being overly confident. Kinana was a darkly purple-haired woman, very sophistacated and lady-like. She was very protective, and always had dreams of a family.

However the interesting thing about Evergreen and Kinana was that the latter didn't have a last name. Lucy found both females abandoned one day while on a mission in the alleyway of a bad neighborhood. The two were passed out, presumably beaten until unconcious. They had nothing but their names written in marker on their forehead. Lucy saved them both, and ever since then Lthe two had decided that they would praise, and be Lucy's henchmen for the rest of their lives.

Wendy Marvell was the youngest member of the FT Gang, and she was born in a truly _magical_ way. One day, one of the women in FT went outside to complete an individual mission. Alas, there at their doorstep was a baby.

No one knew how it came to appear in the middle of a forest at a very discrete and private location; but security cameras caught footage that the baby fell from the sky. With the guild deprived of children, Lucy found no wrong in welcoming an infant into their lifestyle.

Cana Alberona, fairly called a Hopeless Drunk by her nakama, was a alcohol-loving kind of girl. She could chug barrells of booze, and after only feel a bit light-headed. Her ability to withstand alcohol was truly amazing. Laki Olietta was the 'nerd', or 'geek' of the gang, totally defying the typical stereotype that gangsters weren't smart, and were just simple hoodlums.

Growing up, Laki was a natural genius. Excelling in school was a must in her family, and receiving a grade lower than an A+ meant no access to food, or a bathrrom for 30 days. Living in conditions like this caused Laki to be distant, and run away from home the night of her high school graduation. She ran into the forest, and long story short joined the FT Gang.

Another bookworm was Levy McGarden. Levy was a mistake child, and her mother gave birth to her when she was fourteen. Levy was then trafficked, and was a sex slave the first ten years of her life.

Luckily, she escaped and lived in an abandoned library until she was fifteen until she found her savior, Lucy. Lucy had come to the library to dispose of a dead body when she had come across Levy.

Huddled against a wall, with frightened eyes and a trembling body, Lucy felt it her duty to take Levy in. And so she did, and Levy soon fit perfectly into the gang's atmosphere of daily mischief and protection.

Juvia Loxar was much like Lucy's bodyguard. Juvia often proclaimed that Lucy was everything to her, and would break her back for the blonde bombshell just to ensure that she was always content, and happy. Juvia was once part of another gang; The Phantom Lord Gang.

One day, the Master of Phantom Lord wanted Lucy Heartfilia dead. And so she and four selected others were sent to take down FT. Juvia ended up the last one standing, and going head-to-head with Lucy herself. Cocky and ready, she struck. Lucy could have ended her with one strike, but decided to longate the process to make the poor girl suffer even more.

But then when time came, Juvia was trembling. She was on the roof of one of the towers, and was about to be sent in a downwards spiral into her grave. Lucy then stared into the dark blue orbs of her enemy and felt an emotion she'd never experienced before; she felt remorse.

Lucy spared Juvia's life, and Juvia vowed to herself to then forever protect Lucy. She began her first day in Fairy Tail by excusing herself to further go and assassinate her previous Master, the Phantom Lord himself.

The last, but most definitely not least was the person who began the FT Gang with Lucy—everyone meet Michelle Lobster-Heartfilia, Lucy's little sister.

* * *

 **Michelle's P.O.V.**

I sat next to Nee-Sama, bawling my eyes out. She was unconcious and I couldn't even hold her hand. Erza was being such a bully.

"But I want to hold her hand!" I protested, "You can't boss me around if Nee-Sama's already doing that, Erza!" I stuck out my tongue at the red-headed devil. Did I mention that Nee-Sama also has that down for Erza in her Contacts?

"Yes, I can, you defiant little brat," Erza hissed. I gasped.

"You can't call me that! Only Nee-Sama can say that!"

"I can call you anything I want because Mira and I are second in charge. And so until Master regains conciousness, I am your, well, _Nee-Sama_ technically,"

I think I know how Nee-Sama felt earlier when she was about to pass out now; she must have felt nauseous and disgusted, because thats certainly how I'm feeling. I took a big puff of air before throwing a rant.

"You can't possibly be my Nee-Sama! Even if I were to have a substitue for my beloved older sister, it most definitely wouldn't be given to the likes of you! My, Nee-Sama must have been sipping something absolutely toxic if she thought to ever put _you_ in charge! I mean I understand Mira, but you? Plus you can't be Nee-Sama because if you were, you would have to look like her! And your nothing like her! Your much too fat! And mean, and ugly, and old! Plus you—!"

"You know, Erza, if you want you can be Mitchie's older sister anytime ya want," I whipped around so fast I got dizzy.

"Nee-Sama! You've finally awoken! Oh how I've missed you, sister!" I cried and ran towards my beloved Nee-Sama. I squeezed the living daylights out of her. "Ne, Nee-Sama, I nearly killed Loke in the alleyway last—" I felt a hand smack me on the back of my head.

"You imbecile, that's a very delicate subject, you best zip your lips about that fool!" Erza boomed. Afterwards, Erza gave Nee-Sama a bone-crushing hug. "I'm very relieved to see that you are well, Master," She bowed. Hmph. How dare she touch me. I felt Erza's glare. I blushed at the disappointment of my manners. I bowed to Nee-Sama. I felt so embarrassed.

"Gomen ne," I whispered. I saw as Nee-Sama came to me for support. She put her arm around my neck and put her weight on me. Erza took her other arm. I smiled.

"Where are the rest of us?" Nee-Sama inquired. I was about to answer when Erza the Witch spoke a second sooner. Pure evil.

"As soon as I got Levy's call from your phone, I knew something was up. You never let anybody touch your belongings, and Loke had to be the reason you had left Levy to call. Almost immediately after Levy and I finished talking, I ordered the gang to move out into the chopper to come fetch you. As I had suspected, trouble had been a-stirring. Michelle and I made your well-being our first priority. The rest of the girls went for Loke's head. But before we left to treat your wound, Michelle and I had our own go at the mother—"

"OK. Talk about information overload but what happened in _my_ mind from what _I_ could remember was that Erza hogged the phone and refused to let anybody else talk with Levy, that evil witch, and brutally beat everybody into the helicopter. I would have done something but I wanted to be a good girl for you, Nee-Sama! Then when we got there I sprinted to your aid and beat Loke up, and of course everyone held me back, those meanies, and had your wrist bandaged and took care of you! Then, Erza the Witch totally just—"

I stopped talking when I heard Nee-Sama's laugh. I closed my eyes and savored the sweet, high-pitched rings that was her perfect laugh. Nee-Sama rarely ever laughed, or smiled for that matter. She became serious and melancholy every since _the incident_ happened.

I shivered. Just the thought of what happened over ten years ago gave me goosebumps.

"It seems like we have some issues to discuss, then," I hadn't noticed but we had already entered the main room. A throne lay in the middle of the room, Lucy walked herself to it. She sat down. Erza and I knelt down on one knee, bowed our heads and looked up.

"As you both must know, Leo and I were in an intimate relationship with each other, yes?" Nee-Sama interrogated.

"Yes." Erza and I answered in unison; that's how we had to respond to Nee-Sama.

"With the turn of events we've had, I have decided that I would like to visit him at the hospital in which he's been admitted to. Take me there,"

"B-But Nee-Sama, that basta—" I stammered, I was cut off by Nee-Sama.

" _Don't_ defy me, Mitchie. That was an order." Nee-Sama bellowed. Erza sraightened herself up, and dusted her skirt. She was wearing a tight leather mini skirt, combat boots and a white long-sleeve shirt. _We're gangsters, not strippers, Erza! Gosh!_ I was silently fuming on the inside.

I was wearing tight ripped overall denims and a pair of black stiletto boots. My hair was up in a messy bun, Erza's was down, and I had put it contacts in my eyes, so my eyes were white.

"Gomen ne, Nee-Sama," I bowed.

"What transporation vehicle would you prefer to be escorted in, Master?" Erza asked.

I knew Nee-Sama would let me choose, so I don't know my Erza bothered to ask her. Nee-Sama always does what I want. Well, only when it came to non-important decisions of course.

"What should we go in, Mitchie?" Nee-Sama asked me. See? Told you guys.

"Let's go in the Strauus's car," I exclaimed joyously, clapping my hands. I skipped to the exit of the house; which was quite a task all in itself. This was because our mansion was bigger than the average school and why we stopped giving tours to new members. They always got lost.

I grabbed the keys on my way out and went to the back to open the garage. I entered the security code and the titanium-based doors opened themselves. An automatic speaker then spoke, "Welcome, visitor." it said, sounding robotic and mechanical. I smiled.

I opened the chamber labeled, ' _Mirajane & Lisanna Strauss's Vehicles_'. There lay a fabulous White Ferrari 458 Spider. I sighed in admiration. I would insist to go in my ride, but my Lamborghini is getting new features added this weekend. How inconvenient. Mira and Anna's care only has two seats, but when three people need their car one usually has to sit on the hood.

I unlocked the car and hopped into the driver's seat. _Erza's fault for being so slow, that fat witch,_ I thought deviously, smirking. Seconds later Lucy and Erza arrived. Lucy had changed into a White BodyCon Dress. She sported a pair of black heels and her hair was down, curly and bouncy. She had her silver stud earrings on, and the tattoo on her neck was visible.

' _Don't You Ever_ ' was written on the skin behind her ear. Mother had gotten the ink written on Nee-Sama when she was an infant and both her and I can't remember why or where. I could see a vein pop out of Erza's forehead. I honked and turned on the car. I rolled the windows down. "Your fault for being so goddamn slow," I teased, laughing. She fumed.

"Your lucky that your blood is that of Master's, if that wasn't so I would have killed you ages ago, you spoiled brat, FT member or not. A witch you are, Michelle, now how about getting out of that car and riding to the hospital in your broom? We'll meet you there," Erza cackled.

Nee-Sama spoke before I could fire back, "I am injuried and troubled. This is greatly stressing for me, you both bickering constantly. It's inconvenient and a bother. Now how about we all make our way to the hospital and meet up with the others without another word of negativity. How's that sound?"

My face reddened in embarrassment. I began to apologize profusely. "I didn't mean to cause you distress, Nee-Sama! Gomen ne!" I said sincerely, already out of the car and on one knee. Erza did a similar gesture, and we were well on our way to the hospital. It was deathly quiet.

 _This was all Erza's fault,_ I concluded.

* * *

 **Erza's P.O.V.**

 _Michelle is the stupidet girl to ever walk the face of this Earth,_ I thought as we arrived at the hospital. I walked a bit fast to beat Master to the door, and opened it for her. I bowed as she entered. As soon as she got in though, I glided in and closed the door on Michelle. Her head met glass as she walked right into the door.

I turned around and checked to see if Lucy already went up the elevator. She did. I burst out laughing. I pointed at Michelle and taunted her through the glass door. She managed to get up and open the door. I was still laughing like crazy.

"You evil old witch!" She screamed. She was fuming, and chased me into the elevator. I pressed the button as soon as I got in and saw her running towards the elevator, but it was already too late.

"Have fun taking the stairs, _Mitchie_ ," I said tauntingly. She didn't manage to make it to the elevator as I had predicted. I waved farewell right before she could slip in. Revenge was sweet.

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

Ya know, in most movies I've seen the girl—whoever it might be—always waits outside the hospital door of her nearly beaten to death boyfriend, crying her eyes out and blaming herself. She stands outside that door contemplating how she should comfort the poor guy, sometimes even considering herself as a prize when her knight in shining armor heals.

Yeah, well those movies are ones that Mira rent in which I despise with a burning passion but am forced to watch to ensure that she won't drown headquarters in her waterfall tears. Ah, the price of living in the middle of a forest with twelve other females. It runs me _and_ my bank dry.

But right now I was going to run my fist in Leo's face. I kicked the door down and silently cursed. That was going to be on my tab. Damn it, cheap wood doors.

"Lucy-Sama!" That was Wendy. Definitely her. Her small arms looped around my waist and I hugged her back.

"Nice to see that your almost fully recovered, Master," Cana burped. She had a bottle of classic wine in her hand.

"Wow, that bandage looks, um, unique! Who, uh, did it?" Kinana asked.

"Aw, don't sugar coat it Kinana. It was Michelle. Yep. Most definitely her. Only a girl like that can mess up putting on a band-aid," Laki laughed.

"Sad, but true," Levy piped in.

"Oh! It looks like a smiley face!" Wendy giggled.

"Juvia has proceeded with proper steps to ensure Queen-Sama's safety. Juvia apologizes that she couldn't reach Queen-Sama in time. However Loke is unconcious right now, but still, Juvia apologizes."

"Oh, was Erza good to you and Michelle, Master? I told her to—"

"Enough with the greetings, guys. I swear I'm fine and please, don't bring regret or any other meaningless emotions upon yourselves just because I got hurt. It was my own fault," I smiled. They all swooned. I swear, these guys rarely ever see me smile so everytime I do it's like the end of the world of them.

"You should smile more, Master/Queen-Sama/Lucy-Sama!" They all exclaimed simultaneously.

I smiled again, but not because they insisted, but because I had an epiphany; I'm a blessed young woman to be surrounded by such influential and iconic women. Or, at least in my eyes it was like that. To others, we were heartless murderers. Which we are, but we go both ways.

I walked over to Leo's hospital bed to watch him lay there. He looked lifeless and pathetic. If it were anybody else, I would have been enlightened, absolutely delighted to see them wilt away until they were one with the wind. I would have laughed and wished them eternal life in hell.

But Leo was different. He was my other half; he truly was. He was the only one that helped me (Michelle of course was too little to remember him) when I was going through _the incident_ that occured years ago. After that was when I had met the girls and soon created the FT Gang. I gazed wistfully at what happened to be my boyfriend.

 _Click._ The girls had left the room. Ironically, Leo began to stir shortly afterwards. I sat down on the chair next to his bed. After a few seconds, a opened his eyes. He looked confused and looked around the room. I could tell he was trying to connect the dots, and figure how he had ended up on a bed in a hospital. He had a light bulb moment.

"Oh," He muttered. He gave me a quick glance before quickly looking away. He was blushing. "It's you," He said, his voice an octave higher than it was before.

"Thank you, Leo," I said, looking down.

"For what?" He asked, fazed.

"I know you spared them, my crew," I told him. "I know you could have escaped before they could have even laid their hands on you. I know that you have the ability to take them out," My heart was beating like crazy. "Your the only person on this planet who possibly could, anyway," I said quietly.

He shifted in his bed and sat up straight. I felt his hand hold the bottom of my chin and lift my face up. I was left with no choice but to stare into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"I'd never hurt your friends, Lucy,"

My vision was suddenly blurry with tears. "But why?"

"Because anything you care about, I care about too. I mean, I can't deny the fact that all of those women love you more than I do," He let go of my face and turned away, "But I'm still glad that you always made time for me. I guess, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I just got jealous. I always get jealous whenever your with somebody else, Lucy. That's why that night—" I heard his voice crack, "—that's why that night got so ugly. I know that Natsu was just delivering a message to you from Makarov. Trust me, I knew. I just got so upset. I'm so sorry,"

I broke down crying. I jumped onto his bed into his arms. I couldn't remember the last time I had cried, and releasing the stress endorphins I've been holding in for so long felt like a huge relief being lifted off my shoulders. Leo wrapped his arms around me.

"I was so scared of losing your love, Lucy. I just couldn't imagine my life without you. It'd be incomplete," Leo confessed. I smiled at him.

"Kiss me," I told him. He did. I put all of my words into that kiss, and when we separated I saw that he knew everything I was going to try to tell him.

But just in case he didn't get it, I'd tell him anyway.

"Only time can tell when you'll lose my love, Leo. But for now, at least for now, I think we can forget what happened. We'll start anew, how's that sound?" I told him.

He grinned. "That sounds great, babe." We hugged.

 _Just don't do it again, Leo. Or else,_ I thought. Loving Leo was hard, but as long as nothing too outrageous happened again, and as long as no more distractions appeared, he'd never lose my love.

We just had to steer clear of people other than our nakama. And that wouldn't be a problem. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in Leo's arms. Finally. I was content.

 _Man,_ I thought stupidly, _so much for running my fist into on Leo's face._

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V.**

Far away, in Magnolia, headmaster Principal Makarov sat on his desk. The Student Body of the school were all in his office.

The president, Laxus Dreyar, who happened to be Makarov's grandson was twitching with impatience. He was angry. "So what your trying to say is that we, Magnolia Academy, are going to send out and invite thirteen prestigous young ladies to come to us? To stand alongside us?" He yelled. "You might as well burn down our school flag and call us Finish Line because this school's reputation is over, Gramps! Finished!"

"Yes. That is exactly what I'm trying to say," Makarov nodded. "Over-exaggerater," He muttered quietly after.t

"That's some real BS, you old geezer! Those aren't ladies, those women are brutal killers thirsty for blood! Innocent, human, blood!" Laxus exclaimed.

Jellal Fernandes, the VP, added his two cents worth, siding with his upper-class men. "They're part of a gang, sir. And with all due respect, our school policy does show no tolerance for gang violence and what not."

Suddenly all the boys felt like protesting. Soon enough, voices were jumbled up and Makarov didn't know who to listen to. He grew impatient.

"NOW LISTEN UP YOU INCOMPETENT—!"

"Woah there Jii-Chan, don't hurt yourself with them big words though," Natsu laughed, afterwards going hysterical. He got thrown out the window for it.

"DAMN IT NATSU! THAT'S A WHOLE MONTH WITHOUT LUNCH YOUR GOING TO HAVE FOR HAVING ME BREAK THIS WINDOW FOR YOU!"

All of the boys sweat-dropped.

"You actually threw him out of the window, so it wasn't technically for him that you broke it, Headmaster," Freed Justine, a deviously handsome gentleman pointed out.

"Whatever, that numb-skull. As I was saying, the members of the FT Gang will attend school here no matter the consequence. Freed, have the letters of admission sent to their current address immediately."

"B-But Jii-Chan/Gramps/Headmaster—!"

"NO BUT'S, YOU BRATS! Don't give me another migraine! And hurry up and get to your classes, grab your passes from Porlyusica on your way out,"

And without another word, the boys let themselves out, sighing in defeat.

"I think Gramps has finally lost it," Gray Fullbuster, an icy cold lady killer said.

"Nah. Jii-Chan probably just wants some new eye candy around, ya know? This school is scary predictable," Bixlow said, sticking his tongue out.

Elfman nodded, "Men have urges, but only real men do something about them! Man!" He yelled, pumping a fist in the air.

"Yeah well whatever it is, I'm happy. New arrivals are like a present, so let's just be happy that they're coming, ne? Plus they can't be that bad if Gramps can trust them, right?" Romeo grinned.

The boys grunted and agreed in annoyance. As the boys went home, none of them knew that a certain someone was watching them all along. A sound of radio static could be heard.

"Over, Juvia. This is Bisca. Anything you could pick up? Over."

"Yes. Juvia has some rather interesting news to report to headquarters. Juvia will head there immediately. Juvia will see Bisca in 30," Juvia cracked a sadistic smile, "Over."

* * *

 _A/N: OK—it was like extremely difficult to figure out an ending to this chapter, but don't worry, Lucy and Leo definitely won't be a picture-perfect couple for long. Plus, how can she when boys will be at the heel of her shoes at all times? Tune in for Chapter 3: The Announcment!_


End file.
